Gone Wild
by xoxmarshaxox
Summary: All dragon slayers have gone wild due to a special dragon's day 'Draco Festum'. Everything happens so fast that Natsu escapes and Sting is on the loose with their minds clouded with only one thought - their mates. Rated M for Sexual Content and Inappropriate Language
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be a sort of three shot involving two couples. This chapter is the 'Intro' I guess and the next two will be the ones filled with lemonie goodness ^^**

 **This in total will be 3 chapters. Please enjoy and review! Many thanks!**

 **Marsha~**

* * *

The sun was glowing brightly in the sky, shining it's rays in a beautiful village called 'Petal'. Two beautiful celestial mages were strolling about the streets seemingly aimlessly as they walked from one corner to the next.

"Come on Yukino!" Lucy called out. The white haired girl had gotten distracted by a nearby shopping stall but quickly returned her attention back to the blonde celestial mage. They decided to partner up for a job together that involved hunting down a 'loose celestial spirit'. Once they asked the owner what the job was about, he explained his situation. Turned out he had the silver key's 'Canis Major' open for a while, which was basically a large St. Bernard but it ran away and he can't find him. The celestial spirit wasn't very obedient to begin with and to make matters worse, he's half invisible to normal people. Meaning, they can see him, but they don't really take notice of him. However, celestial mages can spot them with ease so that is why he requested the two of them to work together.

"Sorry Lucy, I saw a pair of really cute shoes," Yukino chuckled nervously.

"The ones with white tips?" Lucy asked with a smile. "I had my eyes on them first," Lucy joked. Yukino laughed a little and began to make their way down the street again, keeping an eye out for the St. Bernard.

"We probably should have asked what his name was," Yukino thought.

"Or if it's a she," Lucy added.

The two celestial mages wondered from street to street for the dog but there was no sign of him. It seemed like hours since they had begun their search for the large dog.

"I'm so tired," Yukino sighed.

"Tell me about it," Lucy agreed. Suddenly, the lacrima she was holding in her rucksack began glowing. She pulled it out and allowed her magical energy to travel within the orb. Mirajane showed up.

"Hey Mirajane," Lucy greeted the take-over mage.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Mirajane sounded alarmed.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Lucy frowned.

"You're in Petal Village, right?" she continued to question her. Lucy nodded in reply. Why did Mirajane sound so panicked? "Listen to me carefully Lucy. All the dragon slayers have gone totally crazy!" Mirajane explained.

"The dragon slayers?" Lucy frowned.

"All of them. Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus... Natsu..."

"What's wrong with them?" Lucy began to feel worried about them. Why had they all gone crazy? And what does the _crazy_ part mean?

"They just went berserk!" Mirajane explained in hysteria. Lucy was truly terrified, she had never seen the woman in such a state. Suddenly she was pulled out of the way and Levy showed up.

"Lucy listen carefully to me. Today is Draco Festum, a sort of dragon day I suppose?" Levy frowned at her own explanation. "It comes around every few decades but it seems the dragon slayers were not aware of this. The dragon slayers are all behaving like dragons, like real dragons. We have Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus caged but Natsu escaped!"

"Natsu escaped?" Lucy gasped.

"Lucy before he barged out the door he screamed something about finding you. You need to run, get away from him as far away as possible. Start heading towards Leonardo Town, quick," Levy looked so distraught, Lucy herself became terrified.

"What do you mean? Why is he trying to find me?" Lucy's heart was racing. Yukino looked up at Lucy in worry. She fretted over the possible reasons Natsu became crazed and the reason behind his search for Lucy.

"I really don't know Lucy," Levy whimpered with tears in her eyes. "Elfman and Gray are on their way to Leonardo Town, meet them at the train station. They'll be there to protect you," she explained. Lucy stared dumbfounded at the now empty lacrima sphere.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Yukino patted her shoulder. Lucy turned around and gave her a small smile.

"Of course," she grinned. "Natsu wouldn't hurt me or anything."

Right?

"I'll go with you to Leonardo village," Yukino firmly decided.

"It's alright, it's not something you should trouble yourself over," Lucy dismissed her friend's suggestion.

"No I want to help. What if Natsu does attack you before you reach Gray and Elfman? You'll need an extra hand defending yourself," she pointed out.

"We won't need defending because Natsu won't attack us," Lucy said. "However, I wouldn't mind the company," Lucy agreed.

"Let's go," Yukino smiled.

The two ladies began making their way towards the train station in silence. Lucy was very thankful for this because she needed a lot of time to think about this. She wasn't sure what exactly she was supposed to think about either. What in the world was going on with Natsu and the others? Some sort of dragon festival? They turned into dragons?

 _Wait, does that mean Natsu has a tail and wings and stuff?_

Lucy let out a sudden squeal at the thought of that.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Yukino stared at her friend in alarm.

"Sorry about that, Yukino," Lucy chuckled nervously.

"We're almost there," Yukino pointed down the street, indicating the train station.

Lucy and Yukino made their way to the station. Their train wasn't going to leave for another few minutes so while they waited for it to arrive, they sat down at a near by bench.

"Say Lucy, are you not worried?" she asked her. Lucy was about to prepare another speech about how Natsu would never dare lay a finger on her but the words were caught in her mouth. Why couldn't she say it anymore? She completely lost all confidence in her words. In fact, she was becoming rather nervous with every passing minute. "It'll be fine," Yukino decided it was time to cheer her up instead of winding her.

The train arrived soon after and they decided to buy their tickets and take a seat together. The travel to Leonardo wasn't very long, but it seemed like it was double the usual time to Lucy. The upcoming trepidation and unsettling feeling in heart just became heavier as every second went by. Why would Natsu and the rest go crazy? What terrified her was the fact that it was Natsu who had escaped. Though Gajeel and Laxus are both terrifying in their own way, Natsu had defeated them both in the past. Natsu was the one you'd be scared off the most... and you should be.

"We're here Lucy," Yukino smiled, patting Lucy's knee encouragingly. They both got up from their seats and made their way out of the train station. The moment they got off the train station Lucy managed to easily spot Gray and Elfman in the distance. They stuck out like sore thumbs, especially the giant Elfman. Lucy waved at them so they could spot her. Gray's usual tense face became instantly relaxed the moment he spotted his friend. He briskly made his way to them, Elfman not so far behind.

"Lucy, thank Mavis we got to you first," he sighed in relief, placing his hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"You shouldn't have been worried," Lucy made a huge effort to place a smile on her face.

"Hello, Lucy. Hey Yukino," Elfman greeted them.

"Hello," Yukino shyly said.

"So do we take the train back to the guild or something?" Lucy asked, clasping her hands together behind her back.

"We have a car arranged to take us straight back. We can't be taking too many risks," Gray explained. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. Just how serious was the situation? Why did they need to escort her in this way? Was Natsu in trouble?

"Gray, please tell me," Lucy took hold of Gray's hand suddenly, looking into his eyes. There was a somber look in his eyes that almost broke Lucy's heart. It was bad. Whatever _it_ was, it was bad.

"Let's just get you home," he said quietly, still holding onto her hand and leading the way out of the train station. Yukino had decided to go with them. After seeing the look Gray gave Lucy, she too became very worried for Lucy's safety. It wasn't a long walk until they stopped by a magic car, parked just on the outskirts of town. Gray opened the door and let Yukino and Lucy inside. Himself and Elfman sat in front at the drivers seat that was on the outside. Lucy and Yukino were left alone inside as they two men drove the car down the bumpy road, heading straight to Fairy Tail.

Lucy was leaning her head out the window, her head held by her leaning hand against the window frame.

"You're frowning," Yukino spoke gently.

"I can't help it," Lucy sighed. "What if Natsu can't turn back? What if this is permanent? I wonder what's going on with him," Lucy finished her thoughts.

"That's so like you," Yukino chuckled softly.

"Hmmm?" Lucy wondered.

"Normally, a person would be worried about themselves first. Instead you're sitting here and worrying about him rather than yourself," she explained her train of thought. Lucy smiled at her friend.

"It's not like that. There's nothing to be worried about me, so why waste time on that?"

"Natsu will be okay," Yukino reached her hand out and held Lucy's. "He'll be fine."

Hearing those words out loud did miracles to Lucy's mind. She couldn't be any more grateful to her celestial partner. Suddenly the car stopped, making Lucy and Yukino fall off their seats and land on their knees onto the ground.

"What the hell?" Lucy groaned, rubbing her scraped knee.

"Elfman be careful!" the girls heard Gray cry out. "Ice make shield!"

Yukino and Lucy stared at each other in shock. Someone was attacking them! Lucy immediately thought it was Natsu who managed to hunt them down. That son of a bitch and his dog-like nose!

Lucy jumped out of the car followed by Yukino, their hands on their keys, ready to attack if need be. However, what they saw before them was something they didn't expect. Instead of the pink haired dragon slayer, in front of Gray and Elfman stood Sting, the master of Sabertooth.

"Sting!" Yukino gasped. Sting was standing with a smirk on his face, a white magical aura floating about him. He was in 'White Drive', meaning some parts of his body and face were covered in white dragon scales.

"Yukino," Sting took an overconfident step forward. "I've been looking for you."

"Yukino," Lucy stepped in front of her.

"Lucy! Take Yukino and run!" Gray ordered. Yukino stared in shock at her master but Lucy didn't waste a second. She grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her into the opposite direction, running straight through a field of sheep. Sting was about to run after them but Gray blocked his path with an ice wall.

"Don't get in my way," Sting gave Gray a threatening glare. It didn't work.

"Over my dead body," he gritted through his teeth.

"I have no issues with that," Sting smiled smugly.

Yukino was being dragged over the fields, running past the startled sheep and heading towards a small wooded area. Lucy was already devising plan. She need get Sting distracted from Yukino's scent. While running, Lucy pulled out one of her golden keys.

"Gate of the twins, Gemini!"

In a bright light, two blue blobs appeared in front of Lucy, floating effortlessly while she continued to run as fast as she could.

"Piri piri," they cheered.

"Gemini! Turn into Yukino!" Lucy exclaimed. They twins did as they were told and immediately turned into the short haired celestial mage.

"Start running in that direction over there," Lucy pointed towards some random fields. "If you get attacked you leave to the spirit world immediately," Lucy ordered them. The Yukino clone smiled and started to run in the direction she was asked. Yukino stared dumbfounded as her clone ran away from her.

"Will it help?" Yukino asked.

"It's gives us a better chance anyway," Lucy muttered under her breath. They had just reached the first area of the woodland.

"Yukino, climb up on my back," Lucy ordered.

"Heh?" Yukino exclaimed in surprise.

"Come on. I'll carry you on my back so that Sting can't track your scent. Just for a while," Lucy had arched her back and bent forward a little. Awkwardly, Yukino climbed onto her back and Lucy ran off at steady slow jog. She was careful not to trip up over any stones or branches.

"Oi Yukino! Where are you?" an echo vibrated through the trees.

"Shit," Lucy hissed, freezing at her spot. Sting was already at the entrance of the forest. She didn't have as much time as she'd originally thought.

"Quick, start climbing this tree," Lucy ordered Yukino.

"Lucy!" Yukino stared down at her in bewilderment.

"Hurry up Yukino!" Lucy shouted. Against her personal will, she started to climb up to near by tree, using Lucy's shoulders as leverage. Finally Yukino made it through the tougher areas and continued to climb higher and higher.

"Yukino, no matter what happens, promise me you won't come down," Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" her eyes were wide with terror.

"Just please do as I say," Lucy's eyes were almost watering. Yukino couldn't look at her any longer. She too was becoming truly scared of what was happening. Whatever happened with Natsu and the rest was also happening to Sting. Why would he attack his friends, his comrades? More so, why was he after her specifically?

Lucy smiled in relief when Yukino was so high in tree, Lucy herself couldn't spot her.

"Oh, Blondie," a voice suddenly appeared from behind her. She recognized it as Sting's easily. Her voice was caught in her throat, her body filled with terror. She couldn't even turn around and face him, she was that terrified of him. Instead, Sting started walking around her, as if stalking his prey. Lucy gulped.

"W-what do you want, Sting?" Lucy asked, her voice quivering.

"I want? Nothing," he shrugged nonchalantly. "What I _need_ is Yukino," he spoke in a sly voice.

"She ran away," Lucy said with as straight as possible of a face on her.

"Liar," he smiled. "For every lie you tell, I'll break something in your body. So let's start over again Lucy, yeah? Where's Yukino? You were so smart dividing her scent like that... and then carrying her on your back afterwards. Genius. No wonder you're the brains in your team. So again, I ask you, where's Yukino?" his voice was so low and threatening, Lucy was truly terrified. This was nothing like in battles where the aim was to win. This man was planning on torturing her.

"I don't know," Lucy said in such a quiet tone, it was almost a whisper.

"Wrong answer," Sting grunted. Out of a sudden, he grabbed her throat and lifted her easily up into the air, pinning her back against a near by tree. Lucy's back hurt so much from the collision and hand wrapped around her throat was crushing her wind pipe.

"You can decide for yourself what I'll break. Your rib? Your finger? How about that beautiful jaw of yours?" he gripped the lower part of her jaw with his other hand.

Lucy let out a squeal in terror as his grip became so strong, she truly thought he was about rip her jaw off.

Lucy closed her eyes, preparing mentally for the horrible pain to overflow her... but none came.

Instead she was abruptly freed from the hold, falling on her buttocks right at the tree trunk. Lucy finally let out a small scream, something she was holding inside herself and tears began to flood down her face. She opened her eyes wide to stare at Sting, who was lying flat on his back in pain. What happened? Where did the attack come from?

Lucy's eyes started darting in random directions, searching for the source. Soon enough, a dark figure began appearing from the trees, a recognizable build.

"Gray..." Lucy sighed in relief. However, as the figure approached closer, she gasped. His hair was much spikier and there was a scarf wrapped around his neck. The moment a ray of sunshine landed on his hair, it turned from black to salmon pink. "Natsu..." Lucy corrected herself in horror.

"Fucking bastard," Sting groaned, pulling his body up. Groggily standing up, he stared at the approaching Natsu. Natsu looked furious. Lucy's heart began to race the moment she spotted him clearly. Natsu's body was beginning to form scales, like the ones he had when fighting Jellal. He looked like a ghastly dragon out to kill someone. Natsu didn't even look at Lucy. He marched straight to Sting who was barely on his feet.

"What's wrong Natsu, picking a fight?" Sting asked with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't come here to pick a fight," Natsu growled. "But you brought it upon yourself," Natsu's arms lit up in flames, ready to attack the other dragon slayer. Natsu punched Sting with such speed and force, Lucy had never seen such a thing in her life. He was sent flying through three sets of trees. Lucy couldn't help but let out a small scream at the sight in front of her. Natsu had his back to her, his body hunched over slightly.

Was this the Natsu that she knew? The one who protected her all those times? Yet, he looked similar, the aura around him didn't seem the same, or even remotely similar.

"Natsu," Lucy whimpered, standing up slowly. Her back hurt and her throat was burning. She used the back of the tree for support to keep her body up.

"Lucy," Natsu said in a low voice. He still had his back to her, not turning around. "Stay right where you are and don't you _dare_ move. This will be over quickly," he said. The voice that was so grim and horrifying it was not the one she recognised. No, it can't be Natsu. Sting suddenly appeared from the trees, furious and pissed off.

"Don't get in my way, Natsu!" he screamed, punching Natsu in the face. Lucy watched as they fought with such anger and fury. She was so anxious about what exactly there were fighting about, it didn't make sense to her. Lucy looked up in the trees to find Yukino slowly descending. While the dragons were distracted, she jumped lightly, landing beside Lucy.

"Lucy! You're hurt!" Yukino gasped, looking at Lucy's strong red mark around her neck.

"It's nothing. We need to get away from here," Lucy said to her.

"But Sting and Natsu," Yukino looked panicked.

"They're not themselves Yukino. Something is going on with them. They're much more powerful than they usually are, we have to get away from here," Lucy grimaced at the sudden pain in her body from Sting's crushing hold.

"Here," Yukino took hold of Lucy's arm and placed it around her shoulder, supporting Lucy's body as much as possible. The two girls began walking briskly away as the two over powered dragon slayers continued to fight.

Lucy back wasn't as painful anymore. Sure there was cut somewhere but it didn't hurt as bad.

"We're almost out of the woods," Yukino smiled, spotting light coming from somewhere in the distance. Lucy too began feeling hopeful with the whole situation. Perhaps they'd get away to safety.

The moment there was a drop of hope in Lucy's heart, Yukino instantly froze. In front of them stood the recognizable silhouette of Natsu Dragneel.

"You wouldn't be taking Lucy away from me by any chance, Yukino?" he asked. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but just barely. Yukino took a hesitant step back, still supporting Lucy as much as she could.

"What did you do to Sting?" Yukino eyes narrowed.

"I'm right here," he whispered into her ear. Yukino screamed and fell back from the fright. Lucy also fell on her backside. The two girls stared bewildered and scared at the two dragon slayers.

"We got a little distracted earlier... can't have you running away from us," Natsu approached slowly with a sly smile on his face. Sting took a step forward, leaning down towards Yukino. Lucy mustered up the courage to shield Yukino with her own body. Sting was about to grab Lucy and pull her away but a deep growl coming from Natsu made him stop.

"Touch her again and you _will_ die," Natsu hissed through his teeth. Lucy looked up at Natsu who was standing a few meters off, but approaching them ever so slowly.

"What's happening to you?" Lucy asked them. "Why are you behaving like this?" her voice was becoming just a tad bit more confident.

"Dunno," Sting shrugged in nonchalance.

"I don't know what's overcome me but it feels great," Natsu brought his own fist to his face, staring at his arm as if it were new. "This new boiling power surging through me, and all these _needs_ pulsing in my veins."

"Needs?" Lucy eyed him. Sting was walking around the pair in tight circles, enjoying how Lucy was always attempting to shield Yukino away from him. He was getting high on the feeling of fear coming from the two girls.

"Yes needs," Sting agreed. "The need to fight."

"To protect," Natsu joined in.

"To mate," Sting had suddenly leaned in to whisper that last word. Yukino let out a small scream and Lucy froze, staring at Sting's intense glare.

"You wouldn't," Lucy had her hands ready on her keys. Is this what Levy was trying to warn her about? The fact that the dragon slayers wanted to... simply put, have sex?

"Is that a threat?" Sting was enjoying this.

"I won't let you touch her," Lucy was beginning to gain more confidence in herself and her own words. Lucy pulled out two of her golden keys, knowing they were Leo and Capricorn. However, someone suddenly clasped her wrist, stopping her from summoning them. Natsu was standing right behind Lucy, holding her wrist ever so tightly.

"I wouldn't do that, Luce," he whispered, bending down to her level. Lucy looked at the fire mage in pure astonishment.

"N-natsu?" she whimpered. Was this truly them man who brought her to the guild? Who adventured with her near and far for years?

"You're so beautiful, Lucy," he said with a small smile. He leaned in and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. This gesture came as a complete surprise to Lucy. Natsu was never this gentle with her. He never behaved this way.

He rubbed her cheek, wiping away a few stray tears. "You're scaring me," Lucy said in a hushed tone, unable to speak any louder.

"I'm sorry," he looked a little grim. "I didn't mean to, but I needed to get to you as quickly as I could," he sighed and began playing with a random strand of her hair. "Your scent drives me crazy you know," he chuckled a little at this statement.

Suddenly, Yukino who was underneath her a moment ago, was swept away.

Lucy spun around, trying to grab her wrist but missed it by a hair. Yukino was now in the arms of Sting, surprise and fear covered her face.

"Yukino!" Lucy was about to stand up as well but she too was suddenly whisked into the arms of Natsu. The two dragon slayers gave each other one last look before turning on their heels and walking in complete opposite directions. Yukino looked over at Lucy before Natsu took her away. Lucy had her hand outstretched, as if trying to reach for Yukino. Yukino could have sworn she heard Lucy screaming her name but she couldn't be sure. Sting was running so fast, all she could hear was the gushing cold wind in her ear.

 _Lucy, please be safe._


	2. Chapter 2

Yukino was being held in Sting's arms tightly, refusing to let her go in any way. He was running so fast through the trees, Yukino burying her face into his chest because the cold crisp wind was beginning to hurt her face. They were in the mountains, or something like that because soon the land was beginning to turn from green lush grass to white snow. Yukino was so frightened, she wasn't sure what was going through her mind at the time. She was scared for Lucy, but she was also terrified for her own safety. At least Natsu seemed kind towards Lucy whilst Sting appeared to be enjoying the trepidation Yukino was feeling in her heart.

"Almost there," Sting grunted, but Yukino couldn't be too sure that's what she sheard. She refused to look up at him, too terrified to look into his eyes. After a few more minutes, his pace began slowing down dramatically. Yukino mustered up the courage to look around her surroundings. Sure enough, her assumptions were correct. They were somewhere up in a mountain, or at least a very large hill. The wind was so cold, sending a shiver down Yukino spine, despite her overcoat.

Yukino was still being held in his arms as he slowed down to a walk and stopped outside a narrow entrance of a cave.

"We're here," Sting finally said with a satisfied smirk. Yukino looked up at him, suddenly blushing violently. Only now did it actually reach her that she was being held tightly in the arms of this man. She always had a crush on him, the moment she joined Sabertooth and then later when he begged her to return to Sabertooth at the princess's ball. She was embarrassed to be held so close by a male in general, but it made matters worse that it was someone like Sting.

Sting didn't even bother looking at her and strolled inside the cave as if it were nothing. He looked so calm and relaxed, it surprised Yukino that he didn't appear tired from running through the forest whilst carrying her.

It was dark in the cave, but surprisingly warmer than outside. Yukino spotted a light in the distance and it eased the tension in her heart when they approached a sort of room. There were large flames in every corner of the room, lighting up the cave. It didn't seem like just a cave, it was in fact quiet beautiful. There was a large bed, ornaments and other things within the walls, large poles with fire on them as a source of light and heat.

"What do you think?" Sting asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" Yukino murmured in confusion.

"This is where Rogue and I used to hide out at times," he said. "I guess I don't visit much ever since I became master..." he added in a sad tone. Yukino looked around the room again and this time managed to come up with a response.

"I like it," she said in her high pitch tone. Sting finally looked down at her and smiled. It wasn't his usual playful grin but a genuine smile filled with kindness. Yukino took a mental snapshot of it, knowing she'd cherish it in the future. Sting bent his knees a little and gently let Yukino down onto the ground. Her feet felt like jelly when they hit the surface but Sting had never let go of her, supporting her back and arm with his hands.

Yukino's heart sunk. She wasn't stupid, she heard what he had said with Natsu about their needs. Whatever was happening to them was making them act on instinct and behave more like animals than humans. She was frightened for her dear life, but she felt more worried about his condition rather than her future.

"Sting, how are you feeling?" she asked, cautiously. Sting's eyes widened in surprise. He had attacked her friends, kidnapped her and probably scared her half to death and the first question she asked was how he was feeling?

"Fine," he managed to say, but he was still surprised.

"Sting, did you hurt Gray and Elfman? she asked, her voice a little nervous. Yukino bit her lip, waiting for his reply. He never let go of her, despite the fact that her legs were strong enough to hold up her body by now.

"I did the minimum to keep them away," he chose his words carefully. Yukino gasped at his response. It wasn't a direct answer, but it was enough to hint that he had hurt them severely.

"Why Sting? Why would you hurt them?" she asked, desperate to know the answer.

"They were keeping me away from you," Sting said simply. Sting let go of Yukino and walked away from her, his back to her. Yukino watched as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked randomly around the room. He didn't speak for a long while so Yukino decided to continue in questioning him.

"Why are you in 'White Drive'?" she asked, commenting at his form. Sure enough his body was beginning to become covered in white dragon scales, something she'd seen before whenever Sting decided to fight seriously.

"I can't control it," Sting said, looking at his arm. Sure enough even his arm was forming the white scales. "I'm not really in Shadow Drive... I just feel different then usual," he said. He was oddly calm and nonchalant about this. It wasn't like his character, and he was behaving differently from before.

"Back there in the forest, you were going to hurt Lucy..." it wasn't a question. Wide eyed, Sting looked back at Yukino and frowned.

"It was an empty threat," he spoke. "I wasn't going to hurt her... I didn't mean to hurt her back there..." he tried to explain the situation. "I just didn't realize how truly strong I was."

Yukino didn't know what to do or say to him. She just stared back into his eyes as he did the same to her. Sting regretted what he had done to Lucy, and he got a few deserved blows from Natsu, but he never thought about how it would affect Yukino until now.

"You're scared of me?" Sting asked, his voice so low. It was an usual to see him in this type of demeanor. Yukino's lip trembled as she nodded her head, hating herself for admitting such a thing. However, she couldn't lie to him either. Sting sighed, as if he were disappointed in himself and looked at his hands. His finger tips had completely gone white and it seemed like it was growing.

"Sting," Yukino took a hesitant step forward and called out his name. He snapped his head up, watching her as she took another step towards him. "Sting, is there a way I can help you?" she asked. Sting hated the way she was talking. It sounded like she was approaching a wild beast, putting on a sweet voice in attempt to calm the wildness within him.

"Don't speak to me like that," Sting growled. Yukino, startled by the sudden change in his voice, froze in her spot. Sting, with his hands deep in his pockets once more, walked over to Yukino. He walked around her in a tight circle, watching her expression as she shifted her eyes to him. "If you're scared of me you could just try running away," Sting said, his voice sounded suddenly so much angrier than usual. Yukino legs began to slowly tremble.

"I have no chance in running away from you," she said in almost a whisper, still keeping eye contact with him as he walked around her.

"What if I said I won't chase after you? Just leave if you're so scared of me!" he barked and with a low growl walked away from her again. Yukino had almost jumped out of her skin from the shout. She had never seen him in such a state before. She took a few steps back, knowing approximately where the exit/entrance was. She spun around on her heels about to run away but stopped again, frozen.

Sting wasn't hurting her. He was letting her go simply because she was scared of him. He would never hurt her on purpose, right?

Yukino bit her lip, contemplating what to do. She cared for the man, so much, and she didn't want to abandon him when something like this was happening to him. He himself probably didn't understand what was going on, just like everyone else. Yukino closed her eyes and sighed. What would Lucy do? Of course she'd stay behind and try and help him... she was that kind of person.

Yukino turned around and slowly walked back to the brightly lit room. Sting was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to her. He was looking at his hand like he did before, twisting it around and seeing it at all angles. The white scales were reflecting the light from the torches in beautiful ways. Yukino mustered up enough courage to walk closer to him. She wasn't even close to the bed when he snapped his head up in surprise. At first, Yukino thought he might yell at her, or even attack her. Instead he stayed silent, displaying an expression of surprise and awe as he stared at her face.

"Sting. Please let me help you," Yukino asked. Sting held in a gasp. This time she didn't speak like she was talking to a wild untamed beast, instead, she was speaking to him as a friend. Sting slowly stood up and made his way towards her.

"Help me?" he asked with a low voice, but not in threatening in any way. Yukino didn't shift from her stance. She watched as he appraoched her but stopped about two metres away from her.

"Whatever is happening to you at the moment must be scary... I want to help you, Sting," Yukino explained. Sting looked into her eyes with sadness in his own.

"Yukino, if that's the reasoning behind you remaining here... you should definitely leave."

"Sting," Yukino gasped in alarm at his response.

"I'm not scared. I finally understand what it's like to be a dragon," Sting began explaining, walking around Yukino within that two meter circle, never getting too close to her. "I feel strong... I feel different... but I'm not scared. I finally know everything and see everything clearly in front of me."

"Sting, I don't understand," Yukino didn't want to interrupt him but there was nothing she could do. She wasn't able to comprehend what he was talking about. "What do you see clearly now?"

"I see you, for example," Sting said, and in that moment, stopped walking.

"You see me?" she frowned in confusion.

"I can see who you are, who are _to me_."

Yukino thought back to that moment when he had attacked her and Lucy in the forest. Wasn't he talking about mating?

 _No, stop thinking stupid thoughts,_ Yukino slapped herself mentally for even thinking about having her thoughts go down that road. Sure enough she had a little crush on him... okay, maybe not little but there wasn't a chance in hell he'd ever reply back to her similar feelings.

"Yukino," Sting said, standing directly in front of her. "I'm going to tell you something now but I pray you don't flee the moment I say it. I need you to promise me," he spoke with such sincerity, it touched something deep inside Yukino's heart. She truly did love this man and yet she had no right, no courage to approach him. "Promise me you won't run as soon as I'm finished speaking."

"Okay," she said almost in a whisper.

"Yukino... I was trained by Weisslogia in the art of Light Dragon Slayer magic. You know that, right?"

All Yukino could do in response was nod her head.

"Well, not only did he train me in the fighting style but also in they way a dragon lives and behaves. When you accept dragon slayer magic, a part of your heart turns into a dragon, which is why this happened to all of us, Natsu included."

"You understand what's happening to you?" Yukino was surprised by this. She had the notion that they were confused and lost just as the rest of the guild members were.

"Not exactly. I have feelings, emotions and gut instincts that are telling me what is going on, and I can understand it very well instinctively, but I cannot phrase it in words," he explained with a pained expression on his face. It lightened up a little as he looked into her eyes. "Yukino, I have feelings for you in ways you cannot imagine."

"For me?" Yukino didn't mean to squeal but it accidentally came out. Did she hear him right? Did he say he had feelings for her? This couldn't be possible.

 _Calm down, he probably doesn't mean_ those _feelings..._

"I suppose in human terms they call it love," Sting chuckled nervously and looked down at the ground. "But it's a little different for us dragons."

"L-l-love?" Yukino stuttered, staring bewildered at her guild master. He smiled, still staring hard into the ground, unable to show his blushed face.

"I guess that's the best way to describe it to you as a human..." he mumbled almost to himself.

Yukino's heart began to race. Did he just confess to her? Even in her wildest dreams this never happened. All she could ever hope for was that he'd remain by her side always and they'd spend their days with the Sabertooth guild, picking fights and going on jobs. However, this, she never expected or never even asked for, yet there was a skip in her heart and flip in her gut telling her to scream and cry out in happiness.

"These feelings... they only happened after today?" Yukino suddenly wondered out loud. Sting finally looked up at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You say you love me... but this is all happening just because of the dragon festival. You could be confused perhaps or driven by magic to feel these things. Perhaps they aren't real emotions at all-"

"Don't say that!" Sting suddenly snapped. Yukino almost jumped out of her skin from the fright. Immediatly, there was guilt written all over Sting's face. He didn't mean to shout like that, but it seemed like with his new found power, he also had more trouble controlling his emotions. "I'm sorry," he apologized softly. "Just, don't say that these emotions aren't real. What I feel for you is beyond real. However, I need to know something before I continue this conversation with you."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have any feelings for me?"

 _Do I?_

How was Yukino supposed to describe the feelings she had for him? When they play in the swimming pool she always get's a fuzzy feeling seeing his bare chest. She feels like her life will never end when they go on jobs and adventures with Rogue, Lector and Froch. And whenever she goes home to bed and lays on the pillow, all her thoughts are filled with the possibilities of tomorrow, that always included him.

"Well?" Sting was getting rather impatient and worried. Yukino blushed and looked away from him.

"I don't know what to say," she said softly. "I have no right to say the things I want."

"Yukino," Sting said in a voice that she didn't recognise. It was soft but rather demanding, something like an order. Yukino looked up at him and almost gasped when she realized his face was a mere centimeter away from her own. She squealed, about to take a step back but he grabbed her waist to stop her from fleeing anywhere. "I need to know how you feel Yukino. I'm sorry if this isn't romantic like in the novels Lucy gives you to read but this urgent. I need to know now if I must act on my feelings or stop immediately before it gets any worse."

"Sting... I can't..." Yukino was arching her back as far as she could, away from him his leaning, persistent face.

"Please Yukino. Just tell me the truth, that is all I ask of you," he spoke with such desperation in his eyes, Yukino couldn't fight back the urge any longer.

Yukino placed her hands gently onto his shoulders, pushing him lightly. Sting got the hint and let go of her waist, straightening up. Yukino took a step back and turned around, facing the area that led to the exit. She didn't move, she just simply stood there, her back facing him. Yukino closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she began speaking.

"Sting, I do have feelings for you, but I do not have the right to share them with you. I don't know how true or honest your feelings are but I most certainly don't deserve them. However, you've asked me to speak the truth and so I shall," Yukino's voice quivered a little. "I love you."

The moment she said it, she closed her eyes tightly as red hot blood pumped into her cheeks at an alarming rate. She was so embarrassed, she thought she would burst into flames.

For a while, she stood there, motionless in her actions but her mind was racing on ahead. What was he thinking? Perhaps this was all a joke? A prank set up by him and Rogue? No, they wouldn't do that... actually Sting might but Rogue would never sign up for this sort of thing. What if it was a practical joke by Sting and Lector? Any minute now the cat would jump out and make fun of her...

"Thank you," Sting whispered. Yukino gasped a little as she felt his breath on her neck. When did he move? She hadn't heard or seen him. "That's all I needed to hear," he continued as he placed his hands onto her shoulders, her back still facing him.

"Sting..." Yukino murmured questioningly. Yukino gasped when she felt a soft peck on her neck from his hot lips. "Sting!" she gasped and jumped away from him. She hadn't realized how far she skidded away from him, until her back was pinned against the wall of the cave.

"Sorry," he chuckled, standing nonchalantly in the centre of the room. "I couldn't help myself, I was so happy" he said with a smirk. "God I'm so happy to hear that response from you!"

"Please stop," Yukino blushed once again and looked away from him in embarrassment.

"Yukino, may I kiss you?" he suddenly asked, taking two large confident steps forward.

"W-what?" she squealed, pinning her back tightly against the wall.

"Isn't it normal to want to kiss the one you love?" he asked with a frown. Yukino blushed even redder, if that were possible.

"Sting..." she murmured, contemplating on how to respond.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you? You still love me, right?" there was almost panic in his voice. Yukino chuckled at his confusion.

"Of course I haven't changed my mind," she rolled her eyes. "But this is all a little too sudden..."

"Really?" Sting scratched his head awkwardly. "I was hoping to at least make love once today."

"Sting?!" Yukino screamed this time. Did he just say what she thought he said? He didn't... did he? He had a goofy grin on his face so Yukino was hoping that he was simply just joking with her... or was he?

Sting pranced himself at her and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up from the surface of the ground. Yukino wanted to let out a scream but couldn't manage. "Sting!" she squealed and tried to push herself off of him but couldn't. He was simply too strong for her. With a dark chuckle he walked across the caved room and flopped Yukino onto the bed. She gasped as the breath escaped her lips and her lungs became instantly empty. Yukino didn't have time to respond or yell at him as he was already on top of her. His knees at either side of her waist, his hands placed on either side of her head. He wasn't leaning down or putting any physical pressure on her, but his demeanor and aura about him was almost terrifying in a strange way.

"Sting?" she whispered, looking into his lustful eyes.

"Do I scare you?" he asked with a grin on his face. Yukino cautiously nodded in reply. "Good," he responded and leaned his head down.

"Sting!" Yukino gasped as his lips touched her pale neck. He began sucking on her skin, causing Yukino's blood to race throughout her body. The electric feeling was vibrating from her neck down to her core. She'd never been touched like this before and these feelings were all new to her. What was happening? Shouldn't she be stopping him? Probably if she tried, she'd fail miserably anyway. In pure strength he was ten times stronger than her, and that's leaving magic out of the equation.

"Sting," Yukino placed her hands on his shoulders. She gave him a little push, but not a hard one. He responded to the action by lifting his head up and looking into her eyes.

"Yes?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you doing this all of a sudden?" she asked him, trying to rationalize with him.

"I don't understand... didn't you say you love me?" he asked. She blushed a violent red colour in the cheeks and looked away.

"Yes I did, but that doesn't change the fact that this is a little too soon..." Yukino explained.

"Sorry Yukino, I ain't going to do the whole first kiss, dating, falling in love routine," Sting said with a calm voice, peering into her eyes that had shied away. "I'm a dragon slayer acting on complete instinct right now."

"And what exactly are those instincts telling you?" Yukino asked, gaining the courage to look at his face again. He had a smug grin on his face.

"You don't want to know," he chuckled darkly and bent down closer. Yukino shut her eyes tight as his lips touched hers.

Their first kiss.

She was lying on her back upon a bed in a cave. That is how they shared their first kiss. Though it was dark and in a hidden place, Yukino felt like the whole world could see them. There she was with the man of dreams on top of her - literally. She'd never thought about ever even kissing the man. She never believed there was a possibility within this universe that he'd ever share the same feelings.

 _Sting, I love you._

Sting broke away from the face and peered into her watery eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked with a small chuckle. He knew it wasn't because she was afraid; he sensed all her fear leave her body before the kiss had even occurred.

"It's just..." she sniffled a little and smiled at him. "I can't believe you actually love me," she explained and couldn't help but laugh a little at herself. Sting returned a smile and bent down to place a soft peck on her lips.

"I love you," he whispered onto her lips. It made Yukino close her eyes shut and let out a small moan of pure pleasure and delight. Could this all be just a dream? A fantasy that she was probably conjuring up whilst she was sleeping? If that was the case, she'll take whatever the dream will offer tonight, and deal with the consequences tomorrow.

Sting kissed her again but this time a lot more passionately then before. The heat from Yukino's body seemed to race to her lips and cheek, blushing a red colour again. How could this man make her feel this humid, exhausted and exhilarated all at the same time from a kiss?

She parted her lips, for only a moment, but that was enough of an opportunity for Sting to slip his tongue inside. Yukino gripped onto his shoulders as he violently began to dominate her mouth with his tongue. He was teasing her playfully, nibbling on her lower lip and then liking her upper lip. Yukino tried as hard as she could to suppress the embarrassing groans of pleasure but it was utterly impossible. Sting made her feel helpless and weak, and she was going to let him. Her body and her heart responded to him on an instinctual level she couldn't understand, therefore, she just let go. Her brain shut down and she relied purely on gut feeling.

Sting cupped Yukino's cheek softly with one hand and gently pushed her face to the right as he parted from the kiss. He let his kisses travel down her cheek bone and jawline until he reached her neck again. Yukino had never realized how much of a sensitive spot that truly was. She didn't mean to, but from the sensitivity of his hot kisses on her neck, she began to dig her nails into his shoulder blades. Little did she know that it was turning Sting on in ways she'd never expected.

Sting sucked on her skin and little by little reached her lower collarbone. His fingers fumbled with the top button of her shirt. Yukino gasped as soon as she heard the button fly open and her bouncy breasts began to desperately pop out from the tight bra.

"Sting!" she gasped, her head flying up in panic.

"What's wrong now?" Sting growled in between little kisses on her upper breasts.

"I-It's just... maybe we shouldn't..." she whispered in worry.

"Have I suddenly become unattractive?" he asked with a hint of humour in his voice.

"No. It's just what if I'm not..." Yukino whimpered. Sting suddenly stopped kissing her and looked up at the short white haired woman that lay before him.

"Excuse me?" he asked with annoyance vibrating in his voice.

"I just mean... perhaps you have high expectations..." she said. Yukino was blushing once more. She didn't understand how she was to describe exactly the thoughts on her mind. How was she to tell him that she was embarrassed beyond belief that when he'd finally undress her, he'd be disappointed. Perhaps what he'd see would make him change his mind, that she'd become undesirable.

A sudden terrifying growl erupted from Sting's chest, startling Yukino. "Don't you even dare think anything on the lines of that," he hissed at her with pure rage in his eyes. Yukino, a little petrified of him now, just nodded her head in agreement in attempt to calm him down. Sting sighed, closing his eyes tightly. "What I mean is..." he spoke a lot more calmly now, "please don't think like that. You as a human being are amazing, and your body is something many men have fantasized about. Every time someone in the guild would make a remark I'd had to punch them in the face for even thinking something so crude..." he looked away, biting down on his own teeth with frustration. Was that jealousy?

"That's okay Sting," Yukino whispered, trying to get him back to norm. "I understand and I promise I won't say anything like that again," she told him, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"Don't even _think_ about things like that," Sting threw in but a small smile returned to his face and Yukino finally managed to calm down a little. However, the moment they locked lips with each other, her heart raced like a thousand galloping horses, their hooves drumming against the pit of her stomach and vibrating throughout her body.

Sting's hand traced over Yukino's breast, despite the fact that she was still wearing clothes. He couldn't believe he was actually touching her for the first time, for real, and she didn't resist. She moaned a little into his mouth as he gave a squeeze here and there, experimenting a little with her body. His fingers smoothly unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, their kiss never breaking.

Sting's hand rubbed down her bra and over her abdomen, feeling her strong stomach that led down to her skirt. Yukino gained a lot of body muscle after learning martial art. She was surprisingly really good at it too.

Sting took hold of Yukino in his arms and sat up. He crossed his legs and effortlessly placed Yukino onto his lap. No matter how much muscle she gained, she was still rather petite and he was much stronger than her. Yukino couldn't help but hide the smile as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands placed firmly on his shoulders. Her shirt, somehow, had fallen off of her, leaving her in her skirt and white laced bra. Despite the fact that Sting was on eye level with her breasts, he was looking up at her face and peering into her eyes.

"I'm still having a hard time believing this is true," he said in a low, husky voice. Yukino chuckled.

"I guess we're thinking on the same lines," she replied, making him smile. Yukino bent down and kissed him on the lips, boldly sliding her tongue inside his mouth this time. Sting's hands wondered to her back where the clasp of the bra was. He unbuckled it with ease and Yukino felt her heart flutter. She was beyond nervous now that he was sliding her bra off of her bare shoulders.

Sting pulled away from the kiss to marvel at her large breasts, her nipples perky and erect from the chilling sensation of his glare. Yukino blushed, like many times before, as he stared at her body with such hunger in his eyes. He slowly cupped both of her breasts with his hands and in slow motions began moving them a circular motion.

These touches, sensations, feelings and looks were all new to Yukino. She didn't quiet understand why she was feeling embarrassed yet pleasured all at same time.

Suddenly, Sting boldly pinched one of her nipples.

Yukino let out a gasp and threw her head back. Sting let out a dark chuckle and gripped her back with one hand, ensuring she didn't move from the spot on his lap. He kissed the top of her breast gently and then a little lower. Every time he was getting closer to the centre until finally he playfully licked her erect nipple. Yukino pushed her lips together, silencing out a moan of pleasure.

"Don't hold back," Sting whispered against her moist skin. Like a spell, in that very instance Yukino whimpered a low moan. Sting was loving this much more then he let Yukino know. Her skin was so soft, much softer than he had ever imagined.

Sure, Sting had slept with many women before in the past, but he'd never fallen in love. He had never slept with a woman and made love with her, it was always just pure sex. These feelings, emotional and physical, were both driving him crazy. How could he love someone so much? So much more than himself? Like his whole existence is to be with her, love her and cherish her for eternity?

"Sting," Yukino gasped as he nipped at her nipple with his teeth, cautiously of course. Holding her back, Sting laid her down on the bed once again. Just as before, she lay beneath him like a goddess he wanted to worship. God, she was breathtaking, in the literal sense.

"Please stop looking at me like that," Yukino complained, a little flustered by his gazing. Sting didn't reply but just simply smiled at her. He kissed her neck. Her collarbone. Her breast. Her abdomen and down a little lower. Yukino wanted the ground to swallow her up in that very instance. Was this truly happening? Was he honestly going where she thought he was going?

Sting gripped onto the edge of the skirt and began pushing it down slowly while sucking on her lower belly. The tinge of pain was an erotic feeling to Yukino. She allowed him to take off her skirt and discard it elsewhere, leaving behind her once matching white laced panties. Her legs were pinned together, as if to try and hide away her body.

"Yukino," Sting whispered her name seductively.

"Hmm?" she hummed, in a bit of a daze. She was still feeling rather light headed.

"Relax," he said with a gentle smile. Yukino couldn't help but reply back with a similiar shy smile. Sting's fingers tugged at her lace playfully, but didn't pull them off. Yukino watched as he eyed her body like a boy. Was that normal? Hadn't he seen a women's naked body before? After all, he was a popular playboy, even Yukino knew that.

Sting bent down and kissed her belly button again, slipping his tongue playfully inside. Yukino squirmed at the way Sting would tease her in ways she'd never expected a man could. Was this normal too? Or was it unique to Sting? She had nothing to compare it to.

Sting's kisses traveled down lower over her stomach until they reached the lining of her underwear. With his sharp canine teeth, he tugged the lace down and over her legs using his mouth. The feeling of his teeth sometimes touching her skin made Yukino moan in pleasure. Something about those canines that made her crazy. And there Yukino lay, all naked on the bed and for the first time in a while, strangely, she wasn't feeling embarrassed.

As Sting discarded her underwear, he briskly climbed back on top of Yukino to crush his lips against her soft ones. She gasped and moaned in his mouth from the surprise attack. Her hands wandered to his shoulders and slowly began taking off his shirt, pulling it over his neck. He briskly broke the kiss to throw off his shirt but returned to kissing Yukino just as quickly.

His hand that was on her cheek slowly traveled to her shoulder, her breast, her waist and down to her sex. Yukino groaned as he sucked on her lower lip and and that very moment he touched her. She could feel her juices on his finger as he throbbed it slowly up and down. The feeling was amazing and completely out of this world. Though he sort of had claw-like fingers at the moment, Sting made sure to be careful with it as he touched her. Yukino's grip on his shoulder tightened, her nails beginning to dig into his skin. Throughout the whole process, Sting had never broken away from the passionate, seductive kiss.

Sting suddenly stood and straightened up at the foot of the bed. There he stood with his shirt completely off, showing his amazing body to her. Yukino watched as he slowly threw off his pants and underwear and dropped them to the ground. Yukino, feeling embarrassed again, blushed a violent red colour seeing him in all his glory. Though Yukino was a virgin, she wasn't naive about these sort of things. She had a fair idea of what a penis should look like, and what a large or a small one is considered to be. And Sting was large. Much too large.

Sting didn't stay standing there for long. He crawled back onto the bed on top of Yukino with a childish goofy grin on his face. He was unable to hide the excitement. Yukino slowly reached up to touch his face, cupping his cheek with her palm. They looked into each other's eyes before Sting bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips. Yukino, who had been nervous a second before, had now relaxed under the touch of his kiss. It was soothing and relaxing in a strange way.

"Yukino," Sting whispered as he pulled away from the kiss to look down at her.

"I know... I'm ready," Yukino replied back in her sweet voice and gave him one of her signature smiles. Sting, placing each hand at either side of her head, slowly began to position himself. Yukino had her legs open at either side of his thighs as he lowered down upon her. A little nervous once more, Yukino began digging her nails in this shoulders; not intentionally of course.

Sting allowed himself to slowly enter inside of her. Her juices were making the perfect lubricant and guided his way in. Yukino felt him enter, the tip of his shaft going in smoothly enough. As soon as he felt a harder part approach, he stopped and looked down into Yukino's eyes, studying her facial features and expressions. Yukino was trying to hide her fear by forcing a small smile on her face, but it completely failed. Sting could always see through her. Even if it seemed like he couldn't, he indeed always could. Yukino gripped onto his shoulders tightly as he harshly pushed through the barrier.

Yukino let out a little gasp, finishing it off with a soft squeal. Yukino had her eyes closed tightly, surprised by how truly painful such a simple act was. However, after a few moments, unmoving moments that is, the pain subsided. Yukino opened her eyes to see a distorted and unpleased expression on Sting's face as he was looking down at her. What was wrong?

"Sting?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered with pain in his voice. Was he apologizing for the pain he caused? Was that it?

Words like 'silly' and 'stupid' sprung to Yukino's mind but she bit her lip and instead just cupped his face with her palm, looking onto his beautifully carved face.

"It's fine," she said in a low, and surprisingly convincing, whisper. Sting however doubted her and stayed unmoving on top of her. "Sting, I promise," she spoke a little firmer and it seemed to work. Sting's face lightened up a little bit. He slowly shifted his body, sort of pulling himself out. The sensation was obscene, bawdy and just a tad bit painful. However, with the over whelming feelings and rousing sensations, Yukino's mind felt like it was going blind. White even.

He thrusted back in again, rather softly, but it still earned him a moan. The moment the murmur escaped her lips, he bent down to crush his lips against hers. Deprived of oxygen and having emotions tumble through her like a roller coaster ride, Yukino's head began to feel dizzy again.

Yukino tried to pull away from the kiss as his thrusts became rapid and more demanding. She wanted to moan, to scream out his name and grab his hair; but Sting would have none of that. He wouldn't let her scream because his kisses were crushing the air out of her windpipes. His hands were firmly latched onto her arms, pinning her down.

Yukino felt waves of electricity build up within inside with her with each thrust within her. There was no pain anymore, just more sensual, lewd feelings and vibrations throughout her body.

 _Sting, I love you._

Yukino wanted to say the words, she wanted to sing them and scream them out for the whole world to hear them. She loved this man before her, the man who was making love to her.

His grip around her wrists began to harden, but he was careful not to let one of his long claws get caught. Yukino knew what was coming. He was about to cum, and so was she. The waves of pleasure and the bawdy kiss were becoming too much for her to hold in anymore. She couldn't do anything to get him to slow down so the carnal sensations just overpowered her in an instance.

Sting pulled away from the kiss the moment Yukino began to let out a desperate moan, her body curling underneath him. The sound of their bodies smacking from the sweat they formed was drowned out by her crying moan as the feelings of ecstasy flowed throughout her thin body. Her walls tightened around his long shaft causing him to loose control almost instantly as well.

"Yukino," he gritted through his teeth as he hit his moment. Thrusting himself harshly into her, he bent down to bury his head into her neck. His sharp canine teeth sunk into her pale skin just above her collarbone. Yukino let out a surprised gasp but didn't move from the spot. It hurt her more than anything she'd experienced before, but strangely she couldn't move or even scream. She could feel his cold canine teeth inside of her.

Sting pulled out his teeth and licked the wound with his tongue to stop the blood from trickling down.

"Sorry Yukino," he whispered, straightening up above her and pulling out. Yukino shyly placed her hand over the patch on her neck he had nipped.

"I'm guessing that's something dragon slayerish?" she chuckled nervously. Sting groaned as he collapsed on the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back against his chest.

"I think so... not sure what exactly came over me either..." he replied in a groggy voice. "I'll look into it tomorrow..." he moaned, his nose brushing off her back. Yukino smiled to herself. He was exhausted and already on the verge of falling asleep. Yukino, trying not to move too much, reached over for the blanket and pulled it over their naked bodies.

Was this really a dream? Sting was hugging her in bed, naked? Did what just happen... truly happen?

"Goodnight Yukino."

* * *

 **Bad Marsha! Bad!**

 **Ugh, not happy with the ending at all but I've been trying to re-do it for a week, and that is when I call quits.**

 **Also, I apologize for taking a while to update. Please understand I'm a full time college student and full time barman, and this year (because I'm crazy) I'm playing with my college's soccer team so I have training four times a week. I'm insane I know, and I still need to get good grades in my University course. Physics isn't an easy area to study .**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter in some sense. It ended pretty quickly so that's something I'll look into when I'll be doing Lucy x Natsu. That one WILL take a while to do but I guarantee it'll be done before the year ends - LOL xD**

 **So long ~**

 **Reply to Guest about Sting's Dragon Force/Shadow Drive/Not having Dragon Slayer Practice:**

 **I'm not sure what you're on about. If it's something that's revealed in future chapters but I only watch the anime. If that's the case, please refrain from spoiling things for people. 'Shadow Drive' was a mistake, I changed it to 'White Drive'. If you watch the anime, when he casts that spell he changes into a state of Dragon Force. But 'Dragon Force' itself isn't a spell, 'White Drive' is the state that he is in i.e. amplified speed and strength.**


End file.
